


Broken Heater

by indigorose50



Series: LT Week of Ships 2018 [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Protectiveness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Bessie goes to track down Robbie after not hearing from them for two days. When she finds them shivering in their armchair, she takes matters into her own hands.





	Broken Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Snow/Winter

The entrance to Robbie’s lair was covered in a half foot of snow. Bessie stood over it, pushing the stuff off with gloved hands. Snow fell from the sky and clung to her blue curls and her scarf grew wet where it covered her mouth as she huffed and puffed her way through her task. Bessie was cold, and getting tired.

But no one had seen Robbie in two days. So she was also _determined_.

At last, the hatch was uncovered and she popped it open. The metal of the slide was _freezing_ as she slid down into the lair. As soon as she landed, Bessie stood up and began calling for her partner, “Robbie? Robbie! Where are you?!”

There was a rustling sound behind her and she turned. There, bundled up on the arm chair, was Robbie. At least, she _assumed_ it was them. There were so many blankets it could have been anyone. She charged over and ripped back at layer.

Robbie glared at her, lips a slight blue and shivering horribly. “P-p-ut it back!” They snapped.

Bessie put her hands on her hips, “What are you doing?”

“C-conserving heat.”

“I haven’t seen you in days and you _glare_ at me?”

“I’m n-not m-m-moving until s-summer.”

“And you couldn’t call?!”

Robbie pulled the blanket tighter around them, “The phone is t-too far away. Warm gets out w-whenever I move.”

Bessie pointedly cut her eyes to the phone right beside Robbie on the end table. Robbie pulled a blanket over their head in protest. How many blankets could one person own? Sighing, Bessie wrapped her arms around herself, looking around the lair. “Why is it so _cold_ down here?”

“Heater’s b-broken,” Robbie answered from under their blanket cocoon.

“And you haven’t fixed it?”

“That w-w-would require moving.”

With a huff, Bessie grabbed two handfuls of blanket and pulled hard. Half of the blanket bundle that was Robbie fell away. Robbie let out a scream.

“That does it!” She threw more coveres off Robbie, ignoring their yelps, “Let’s get you a coat, you’re coming with me.”

“BESSIE IF YOU LOVE ME YOU’LL GIVE ME BACK THOSE BLANKETS RIGHT NOW!”

Bessie ignored that too and gathered up all the blankets. Robbie seemed to be trying to scrunch up into a tight ball. It was amazing how small they could get for being over six feet tall. Bessie marched away with the blankets and tossed them in a closet where she also retrieved a thick purple coat.

After much effort, she pulled the coat over Robbie’s head and tugged them to their feet. “Let’s go,” Bessie said with a tight grip on Robbie’s hand.

Robbie allowed themselves to be lead up the pipe to the surface. They hissed as soon as they saw the blanket of white. “S-See why I haven’t left?!” they said, gesturing to the grey sky.

The pair made their way through the snow via the footprints Bessie had made on her way over. At one point, the wind grew so harsh that Bessie stopped to take off her scarf and wrap it around Robbie instead.

Finally they arrived at Bessie’s house. Bessie marched Robbie over to her couch and sat them down, throwing a large fuzzy blanket around them.

“I’m glad I got Milford to chop so much wood last week!” She chirped as she got a fire going in the fire place. Robbie didn’t answer as they were too busy shivering. Bessie wondered for the first time if dragging them through the snow was a smart decision. But it was either that or let them freeze to death in the lair.

Once the fire was popping merrily, Bessie settled in beside Robbie. She pulled away some of the blanket to lie directly against their side. Their skin still felt ice cold. Robbie wrapped an arm around her, holding her close under the blanket.

“Thank you,” They said, turning to kiss the top of her head. Bessie smiled and nestled into the embrace.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again or I’ll make you go out _without_ a coat next time.

“Yes, dear.”  


End file.
